Made In Japan
by IAmVictorious
Summary: The gang gets the chance to go to Japan! but Tori's fear of flying scares her. Jade suggest she goes see a hypnotist, who just happens to be Sinjin! After he puts her under a spell, Jade puts in her own requests. What will happen if Tori does everything jade tell her to do? Based on the Shake It Up! special
1. And So It Begins

**So I was watching the Shake It Up special and thought hmmm wouldn't this make a good Jori story? Haha. Its not gonna go exactly like the episode, but ah, you'll see. Enjoy! :D**

Tokyo, Japan, Wagashima Towers, 6:30 pm.

"You bakas are a disgrace to the Wagashima company! We need to find a way of getting our products out to the young people, and you haven't done that yet!" Hiroshi Wagashima yelled at his Youth Marketing team.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Wagashima for speaking, but I have an idea." A young intern squeaked.

"Ah? Yumi Murasaki you may speak." He granted her.

"What if we had a contest for performing arts schools in America and brought thewinner here so that they can film commercials and various things for us? My niece attends Hollywood Arts in California."

Mr. Wagashima thought for a moment, then smiled. "Excellent idea Yumi! Great thinking on your feet!"

"Arigato, Mr. Wagashima!" Yumi bowed and couldn't help but smile.

"Your welcome, Miss Yumi. Also, for being so respectful, this is now your project."

"What?!"

Los Angeles, California, Hollywood Arts, 8:38 am.

* * *

"Good morning little mutants!" Sikowitz cackled as he walked into the room. No one said anything. "Alright, I have some good news!"

"They found out coconut juice is why you're so nutty?" Rex sneered.

"Haha. No. Thanks to a contest by Wagashima Corp, We're going to Japan to preform in their commercials!" Sikowitz chirpped.

Everyone started discussing it immediately. "Hey, Andre! Did you hear that?!" Tori Vega gushed, turning around to beam at her best friend.

Andre nodded. "Yup! I can't wait to meet all the kawaii girls!" He grinned, just thinking about it made him giddy.

"I can't wait to catch up on my anime and manga collection!" Robbie smiled, thinking about the billions of backwards comic books he was going to buy. "You don't even read Shonen. You read Shojo!" Rex piped.

"Shonen? Shojo? What's that?" Tori asked him.

"Shonen is Japanese for boy, and Shojo is Japanese for girl. So, they classify the manga by sex. Shonen Jump for boys, and Shojo Beat for girls." Robbie explained.

Rex cackled. "Yeah, guess which one her reads?"

"Rex!"

Tori rolled her eyes and turned back around to see a certain dark haired girl glaring at her.  
"What do you want?" She snapped with as much bark as a small Mexican dog.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Vega?" Jade asked her, sneering.

"What exactly am I forgetting, West?" Tori countered.

"You're afraid of flying. Ever since Yerba you've been terrified of planes." Jade grinned, seeing the expression change in her face.

Tori groaned. "Ugh! Oh yeah that's right! What am I supposed to do now? I can't pass up an opportunity like this!"

Jade's sly smile grew wider. She had the perfect idea. "Hey, you know, I know this hypnotist who can take the fear right out of you."

Tori stopped groaning and narrowed her eyes at Jade. Something wasn't right here. Since when did Jade help people? Let alone her? "You? You have some one that can help me?" She asked. Jade nodded. "Why so helpful all of a sudden, Jade?"

The Goth shrugged. "I just couldn't let you have a panic attack on the plane. I can't do that to a friend. Plus you'd embarrass us." Half of what she said was true. She couldn't let Tori have a panic attack on the plane. Mostly because she had a feeling she'd be sitting next to her.

"Alright. Meet me at my locker after school and we'll go see this hypnotist of yours." Tori told her. She knew she was going to regret it.

* * *

After school, Tori was the first to arrive at her locker. Opening it and putting her books away, she was beginning believe Jade wasn't coming.

That is until she turned around and saw her.

"Gah! What are you doing?!" She asked griping her chest.

Jade laughed. "Relax, Vega. Its all good. Now follow me." Still not trusting her, Tori reluctantly shut her shining locker and followed after her so called friend.

Jade lead her into the janitors closet, and Tori grew confused. "Um, Jade-"

"Shush!" Jade snapped, cutting her off. Then called, "Sinjin!"

"Sinjin?!" Tori repeated. "What do we need Sinjin for?"

Jade said nothing as Sinjin stepped out from the shadows. "Greetings, beautiful maidens." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jade waved him off. "You're a hypnotist right?"

He nodded, then said, "Affirmative."

Jade smiled mischievously. "Good. Lil' ol' Tori here is afraid of flying. Can you hypnotize her into letting go of her fear?"

Sinjin sighed, then nodded. "I find it highly offensive that you find my abilities amateur, Jade."

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Just do it, Van Cleef!"

Sinjin jumped, and then told Tori to sit down in an old wooden chair. Reluctantly, Tori sat down, and relaxed.

He layed a pocket watch in front of her face, and started swaying it back and fourth.

Entranced by the watch, Tori slowly began to doze. "Now Tori, your getting very sleepy-" Sinjin started, but was interrupted by Jade.

Jade snorted, "Yeah no kidding!"

Sinjin ignored her. "When I clap my hands, you will wake up, and you will lose your fear of flying. Respeat what I just said."

"When I wake up, ill lose my fear of flying." Tori repeated in a monotone voice.

Another idea popped into Jade's head. What fun is it telling Tori to do things under a hypnosis if she couldn't put in her own request?

"And, when you wake up, every time I snap my fingers, you'll go along with anything I suggest. Also, if I want you to do something, when you hear me bark, you'll do anything i say." Her sultry voice whispered in Tori's ear.

Tori dully nodded.

Sinjin clapped his hands, and Tori's eyes shot open. She contently sighed and smiled. "Hey, guys." She greeted. Sinjin jumped up and down a little, and Jade grinned mischievously.

"Did it work?" She whispered to Sinjin. He shurgged. "Try it out."

Jade tapped Tori and said, "Tori, when I snap my fingers, you will meow like a cat." Tori gave her a confused look, but before she could say anything, Jade snapped her fingers.

A glossy look overtook Tori's eyes. And,

"Meow."

Jade smiled. Oh the things she can do with this.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

**A/N: So, how about that? I like it. It could be good. Tell me what you think! :D**

**P.S. I'm using some Japanese terms in here so kawaii means cute, arigato means thank you, and baka means idiot :)**


	2. Second Thoughts

**Hay y'all! Wow 20 follows! You guys are the best! I decided to write another chapter just for you! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jade pulled Tori out of the closet and out towards her car in the parking lot. "You wanna come over to my house?" She asked, knowing the brunette would be confused by the question. As if on cue, Tori gave her a rather counfused yet intrigued look.

"I was actually going to meet up with everyone at Cat's house. We're having a movie night. Why don't you come?" She invites with a smile. She didn't know why she was inviting Jade, she thought the girl hated her. So for her to actually take her presence into consideration... it was a bit frightening.

Jade considered snapping her fingers to make Tori follow after her so that she can perfect this hypnosis thing before their departure to The Land Of The Rising Sun, but soon realized it'd be way more fun to demonstrate her new found power over the latina to their mutual friends.

"Alright Vega, I'll come. But you're driving."

Tori's mouth twisted into a pout, a pout that Jade was finding very cute at the moment. Scratch that. It was annoying. And it was even more annoying now that the specific facial expression was making her call the other girl cute. She mumbled under her breathe, making a mental note to think nothing more of the younger Vega, at least not more then what she already thought of her.

Realizing that they has made it in the parking lot, she snapped her fingers and pointed to the car, which Tori hazily nodded at. She got in the drivers side, took the keys from Jade, and started the car. "Go on, drive us to Cat's." Jade snapped her fingers again and Tori drove off.

Once they got to Cat's house, they got out and Tori knocked on the door. Cat answered, and  
jumped into her arms. "Tori!" She squeaked, clinging on to the taller girl. When she finally released her from the hug, she immediately dove for Jade. "Oh and you brought Jade!"

Jade stopped Cat short. Jade despised hugs; she thought they were useless forms of comfort, and an excuse for people to grope each other. The only person she'd ever accepted the gesture from was Tori, and she was even beginning to question why she let the girl touch her in the first place.

Especially since she despised her as much as she despised the friendly action itself.

"You guys should come in! Andre and Robbie are making popcorn!" Cat cheered, dragging both girls in the house by their wrists. The redhead shut the door with her foot and led them into the living room, then took off to check on the snacks.

Beck, who was reviewing a few of the movies Cat has splayed across the floor, looked up and greeted his ex girlfriend and friend. Jade only acknowledged him with a curt nod, while Tori waved and smiled at him warmly. The latina made her way over to him and sat next to him.

This irked Jade. She may not be with Beck at the moment, but that didn't mean that she was comfortable with other girls being around him. Even if this girl was Tori Vega. Without thinking about it, she barked. And then coughed to cover it up. "Did you just bark?" Tori asked her. Oops. She didn't make a command before she barked.

"No. I just coughed. Pay attention, Vega!" She snapped. Why did she even add in the barking part? That would make her look crazy in public. From now on she will just stick to snapping her fingers. She snapped her index and thumb together, which caused Tori to look up expectantly."Sit next to me." She commanded, patting the spot next to her on the floor.

Tori got up and plopped down next to her. Beck raised an eyebrow at both of them. Of course she'd tell him about her little experiment. Eventually. But first, she wanted to see how far this could go. Rationally, she was starting off with simple commands. (sit here, go there) but when they arrive in Japan tomorrow, thats when real fun will begin. In a way, Tori was her puppy in training. And boy, was she loving this feeling.

Cat returned with Andre and Robbie, who each were carrying their own share of salty foods. They said their hellos and sat i'm their respective spots. Cat jumped up. "What should we watch? Oh! Oh! Can we watch My Little Pony?" A chorus of nos sliced through the air. Cat plopped down and pouted. Jade rubbed her leg.

"It's okay, Kitty Cat, we just want to watch something...a little more age appropriate. Okay, baby girl?" Cat smiled, and then hugged Jade. This time she didn't push her off, she let herself wrap her arms around the girl.

"How about Gone? With Amanda Seyfried?" Tori suggested. Robbie agreed. "Oh, yeah! I like that one!" The latina nudged Jade. "I think even you will like this one."

* * *

Jade hated to admit it, but she did enjoy it. She wasn't just into horror movies. She was into psycho thrillers too. It amazed her how irrational people could get when something traumatic happened to them. It amazed her how some people can be perfectly fine after a certain feat, but others can't handle the consequences or the outcome. If the whole playwriting and directing thing didn't work out, she'd probably get her masters in Psychology.

Which is ironic, because she's been dealing with some psychotic things all her life. She'd be a psycho talking to psychos. She chuckled at the thought. Tori noticed and smiled at her before turning her attention back to the movie.

Being a potential future psychiatrist, why did she feel so guilty already about her hypnosis power over Tori? If anything, it'd probably help her decide if she wanted to stick with performing arts or go with her second choice.

But why did she feel like her test subject didn't have a choice?

* * *

**A/N: Second Chapter! Whoop! So? Watcha think? Sorry its a little short, i'm about to go somewhere. Third chapter will be up i'm a few days. Peace! :D**

**Oh! P.S. Have any of you guys read Experimental Hereos? Its by my good friend LordDreadSigma! I came up with the title! You guys should check it out! **


	3. Well This Cant Be Good

**Chaptero thres! I don't speak good Spanish lol this story might just be um, about six or seven chapters. Eight, maybe. We'll see. I start school next week! Yaaaay! Not. In addition to my live being canceled, now I have to go to school. Eh, I'm getting too personal. Time to start this chiz!**

* * *

****"Cat! Stop kicking my seat!" Jade growled shooing at the redheads Vans clad feet. They've been flying for two hours now, and she was starting to get cranky and restless- much like a two year old would.

"No! I want a juice box!" Cat hollered making the other passengers stare at them. She'd been screaming for the past fifteen minutes, and when Jade had decided to ignore her, she resolved to seat kicking.

Tori leaned over her seat and pushed her legs down. "Calla y siéntate!" She commanded her. The kicking stopped and Cat grew quiet. Tori threw her a candy bar and a juice box and sat back down, a satisfied smile playing across her features.

To say Jade was impressed was an understatement. She always knew Tori knew Spanish. But not enough to reprimand Cat like that. Like she was someone's mother. The Latina gave her a smile. "My aunt, talks to my cousins like that." She explains. Jade shook her head. She didn't want to meet that aunt.

Bored out of her mind, Jade wanted to continue to see how far she could push Tori before they landed. She pulled out the pocket watch Sinjin had lent her, and began swinging it in Tori's face.

Tori began to doze again, and Jade whispered in her ear, "When we touchdown in Tokyo, every time I call you, you'll do whatever I say. And when I say go change, you will act like a completely different person."

She pulled away from Tori's ear and clapped her hands. The Latina's eyes fluttered open, and she stretched. "Jade?" She asked.

"Hmm?" The dark haired girl responded, pretending to be unaware of what she had just done.

"Thanks for making Sinjin do that weird hypnosis thingy on me. I feel so relaxed." She pulled her into a half hug and then turned around to talk to Andre who was rather glad she calmed Cat down. If Jade felt guilty before, this was even worse.

Four hours later, they arrived in Tokyo. Jade woke up to the sound of the flight attendant telling than that they had landed. She grabbed her Gears of War bookbag from above her and woke up Tori, who shouted, "I didn't steal your apple juice, Trina!"

Flustered and embarrassed, Tori wordlessly collected her things and exited the plane as Jade laughed at her. Sickowitz did a head count, and once he made sure that everyone was present, the gang made their way into the airport.

"Alright children, here before me is the lady responsible for bringing us here! Ms. Yumi!" Sikowitz gestures towards the young woman.

"Oh there is no need for introductions, Mr. Sikowitz." Yumi blushed I am Yumi, but you may call me Yumi-san."

"San?" Tori asked, a bit confused.

Robbie tapped her. "Ah, um San is how you address someone who is slightly older then you. Chan is used if they are younger, and Sama is for adults." He explained, grinning.

Yumi nods and says, "Yes, he's quite correct." Robbie beams, and is glad someone appreciates his expertise at Japanese culture. Yumi clapped her hands. "Yes. OK well, shall we get going?" Everyone nodded and followed her to the limo.

"Oh! A limo!" Cat squealed, and then climbed in.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, Cat it's a big long car!" Tori sighed. No matter what anyone said, Jade was always going to be snippy and sarcastic with everyone. Even dainty little Cat.

After everyone got in, Cat proceeded to tell a random yet appropriate story about how her brother got locked in a burning limousine. "Was he ok?" Yumi asked. Cat shook her head. "No, he ended up with cuts all over his hands and third degree burns."

No one asked her anymore questions after that. When everyone arrived at the hotel, Yumi assigned everyone rooms. Beck got paired Andre and Robbie, and of course Jade got Tori and Cat. To her pleasure and displeasure of course. This was going from a harmless prank to a full on experiment, and she wanted to see what kinks she had to work out before she unleashed the hypnosis's full power. Cat watching wasn't an issue, and if it did become one, she would just use the watch on her. Actually, thinking it over again, Jade realizes there are better and safer ways to distract the ditzy redhead.

Tori plopped down on the first bed she could find once they entered their room. "Get up, Vega. That's my bed." Jade growled trying to push the tired girl off. For such a skinny girl she wasn't moving much.

"No. I like this one." She responded, her voice muffled by the comforter. Jade had half a mind to snap her fingers and make her get up, but had a better idea. "Okay, Vega, you want this one, you got it." She pretended to walk away, then brought the palm of her had as hard as she could on Tori's ass. The girl nearly jumped three feet in the air, and fell off the bed.

"Grunch." Tori huffed, getting up from the floor. Jade stuck her tongue out and laughed. "I warned you. Be glad I didn't stick you with my scissors." Tori pondered at for a minute, then shuddered at the thought. "Point taken."

They peek at Cat, who somehow in the midst of all their fighting seemed to have dosed off. Tori smiled at how cute she looked. "So? Now that she's sleeping, what do you want to do?"

A million possibilities ran through Jade's head. One of them standing out like a sore thumb. She felt like she was going in circles; how her thoughts kept bringing her right back to messing with Tori- and everyone else around them. "We could watch a movie?" She suggests, deciding to play it safe- for now. Tori nods.

"Sure. What movie?"

Jade shrugs, not wanting to put any effort into the task. "You pick. I'm gonna go change."

Tori's head shot up, like something clicked.

"You okay?" Jade asks her.

Tori smiles and nods. "Yeah, just a little jetlagged, nothing I can't sleep off."

Jade feels something is wrong, but ignores it. She goes into the bathroom to change into a pair of black cut off sweats and a black tank. She slips on a grey hoodie and then sits next to Tori. "So, what'd you pick?" Tori holds up the case for The Scissoring and grins. "I knew it was your favorite, so I just popped it in." Wow. Tori actually knew about something Jade liked. That was indeed a first.

They watch the movie in silence, every now and then discussing the significant meaning of a certain scene or a certain death. Jade would've hated to admit it, but she was actually enjoying herself. After the movie ended, Tori came up with the idea of making nachos. They looked around for the room service menu, but quickly dashed the idea when they found out that it was only in Japanese, even though they could have just grabbed Robbie from down the hall.

Tori checked the mini fridge for anything, and found it fully stocked with everything from soda to ice cream. The bed side tables were full of Japanese candy, and Tori wondered how Cat could have missed that. But just to be safe, the put away all the candy under the bathroom sink. The girl hyped up on American candy was a nightmare. They didn't want to find out what Japanese candy would do to her.

After a whole marathon of more movies, Jade and Tori both decided to go to bed. Saying goodnight to each other, they both went to their beds on either side of the suite. Jade smiled in her sleep that night, thinking she had never had that much fun in her entire life.

The next morning, Jade woke up to an empty room. She got up and stretched, to see the very animated note Cat left her about how she wanted to let her sleep in and that when she woke up, everyone would be in the lobby eating breakfast. She showered, and got dressed then headed downstairs. Not realizing that a certain brunette hadn't left the room.

Downstairs, Jade found Beck and Andre watching a sumo wrestling match on TV, shouting at whomever they were rooting for; clearly trying to outdo each other. Cat and Robbie were discussing a manga he had found that he thought might interest her, but rather than taking an interest in it, she kept asking him why it was in black and white if it had pictures in it.

Jade made herself a cup of coffee which she thought was surprisingly good, and sat far away from Andre, Beck, and the rest of the bustling hotel lobby. She chose a quiet corner that was just quiet enough for her to think, and realize she hadn't seen Tori all morning.

"Where's Tori?" Cat asked, voicing her thoughts as she sat across from her childhood friend. Jade shrugged. "Beats me." She figured that Tori probably slept in, but it wasn't like prissy little Tori to be late for breakfast. Or anything.

The shouting between Andre and Beck ceased, and Jade couldn't help but look up to see what had caused their bickering to stop, to see them gawking at a girl. She nearly brushed it off before she took a second glance thanks to Cat gasping, and realized she knew exactly who that girl was.

_Tori._

She nearly choked on her coffee when she saw what she was wearing too.

She was wearing one of Jade's own cut off shirts, one of her favorites actually, and it was a little big on her but showed off her toned stomach nicely. Then there were the black skinny jeans that made her butt look nicer than it did before- not that Jade was counting, and the smile on her face was anything but Tori like. It was strong, confident, and alluring. It was _her_ smile. The one she's perfected from using it so long, on a girl who adopted it in one morning. She knew what that smile was capable of doing. It was _her _smile after all. This was beyond bad.

This was a nightmare.

She created a monster.

And it wasn't just any monster.

It was a monster that was a reflection of herself.

* * *

**A/N: Umm was that fitting? I'm sorry. I'm tired as fuck, plus I found out How To Rock just got canceled soo yeah, not in a good mood. But I finished this. So yay? Lol idk. I apologize for any typos of any sort. Please bear with me. Hope you liked it! Peace! :D**


	4. Cat Knows Something Jade Doesnt Know

**To say I'm bored is an understatement. I'm just; I give up on life lol Idk what to do with anything anymore. I'm depressed to an extent. (No I'm not emo and chiz.) But I feel like my life is over lol. Anyway, instead of being a Debby downer, I give you the fourth chapter of Made in Japan. :)**

* * *

****Jade couldn't believe what she was seeing; Tori imitating her, and being surprisingly good at it. "Is that Tori?" Beck gawked. Jade rolled her eyes. Leave it to her ex boyfriend to clearly state the obvious.

Tori sat down next to Cat, and flashed that demonic smile at Jade. Keeping her facial emotions platonic, Jade studies Tori while keeping eye contact with the girl.

Her hair was curlier that it usually was, and had a certain bounce to it, and her gaze was just as sensual as Jade's. It was scaring her, how much Tori could pull off being her without even trying. What's even worse is that she didn't know or remember what caused her change in behavior.

Thinking back to the day before, Jade pictured Tori the way she remembered her. Always smiling, always happy, and being her preppy little self. This didn't make any sense. Unless, unless she did something that somehow triggered the hypnosis.

She thought internally for a while, before it finally clicked. The trigger word! The trigger word was 'go change' and she had said it unintentionally to Tori! Now she was left with a very convincing clone of herself.

"Hey, Jade." Tori's was icy and smooth, and it made Jade shiver. She cursed herself for it. Why would Tori ever make her shiver? This was getting out of hand. "Vega." She nodded towards her, taking a sip of her now cold coffee. The copycat smile got dangerously wider, and Tori leaned back in the chair looking pleased. Way too pleased. Jade knew this was a situation that needed to be handed carefully with care. She didn't know the words to break her out the spell, and thanks to a cold, Sinjin wasn't on the trip. She was doing this by herself, and it was killing her. She was beginning to think none of this was worth messing with the younger Vega.

Before she could say anything else to her, Yumi showed up and whisked everyone away so that they could get to Wagashima Towers before eight. Great now she had the task of watching this new Tori and doing whatever she would be assigned to do. She was _not_ looking forward to the rest of the day.

* * *

Jade didn't have a chance to talk to Tori all morning, thanks to the commercials they had to film and the songs they had to perform. But by lunch time, she had finally caught up to her. "Vega." She called. Tori turned around and raised a brow. "What?" Jade stopped in her tracks. She hadn't thought of what to say if she had gotten this far. She didn't believe she would. "Ah, um," She sputtered. She didn't like this feeling she was getting. "Spit it out, West!" Tori snapped. Jade growled. Why was this so difficult?

"Why are you acting like me?" She finally asked, even though she already knew the answer. She just wanted to hear it straight from the girl's mouth. Not like she would get a straight answer though. Tori crossed her arms. "Wouldn't you like to know?" It scared Jade how much Tori was acting like her. No, scratch that- _becoming_ her. Tori stepped closer to her, closing the space between them. For a minute, Jade almost thinks the Latina is going to kiss her. With their lips just centimeters apart, it was quite possible too.

But Tori pulled away and laughed, poking Jade in the chest. "Guess you will never find out, huh?" she giggled, then strode off to join in a conversation Beck and Andre were animatedly having. That was probably about her in the first place. She hadn't seen Cat or Robbie since this morning, and thought they were probably off doing God knows what.

"Jade!" Cat called, materializing out of nowhere as if her thoughts beckoned her to come. She turned to look down at the bouncy redhead and smiled. At least she had one ball of sunshine in her life at the moment. Not that she enjoyed Tori's company. Ok, maybe she did. But not enough that it replaced Cat. "Hey, baby girl. Where's Robbie?" Not that she cared, she just wanted to keep herself busy with the buzzing little songstress, or else she would tail Tori all day and they others would think something was up. Something _was_ up, but that didn't mean she wanted _them _to know.

"Oh, he's with Yumi. We were helping her with some techy stuff. That's why you didn't see us earlier." Well that explained it. She didn't know why she thought they were doing something else. Cat was too naïve and childish and Robbie was well, Robbie. Cat smiled knowingly at her. "What?"

"You like Tori." She giggled. Jade's eyes popped open. She didn't ask! She stated it as if she already knew! "No, no, Kitty Cat I don't think-"

"It's ok, Jadey. Your secret's safe with me." Cat giggled then skipped off to continue to work with Robbie. Jade didn't know what to think. Was Cat right? _Did_ she like Tori? Better yet, _was_ she falling for her? Maybe; her heart was still beating out of her chest from their earlier encounter. So yeah, maybe she was falling for Tori. The new one, and possibly the old one. She shook her head. That, among other things will be decided later. Right now she had a commercial to finish.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Jade was trying to find a way to reach Sinjin. She didn't have his cell phone number for a non ending list of reasons, and he wasn't online when she logged into TheSlap. So she decided to ask the person she least wanted to ask for help- Robbie.

"Shapiro! Open this door!" She called, banging on the door. It flung open, and she found herself getting pulled into the room by the awkward yet surprisingly strong young boy. "Shush!" he reprimanded her. Jade raised a brow. "And you're risking your life to shush me because…?" He slammed the door closed and leaned against it, checking the peephole to make sure no one was on the other side of the door.

"I'm hiding from Cat!" he said rather quickly, and then made sure he absolutely locked the door. Andre and Beck were down stairs grabbing a bite to eat, and he had been up her by himself the whole time, claiming he wasn't feeling well; when he really was just trying to avoid a certain redhead. "Why are you hiding from Cat?" Jade asked, the question was as just as preposterous as the answer she was going to get. Cat wasn't someone that anyone should be afraid of, let alone Robbie. "She wants to play pirates!" he said exasperatedly. Of course she was right. She raised two neatly manicured black painted finger nails to her temple and said, "Okay, why are you afraid to play pirates with Cat?"

He looked at her like she had five heads. "Because! I think, I think-"

"Spit it out, Shapiro!"

"I think she likes me!"

Jade didn't know if she should smack the puppeteer senseless or laugh. Either way was he serious? "I thought you liked Cat. You're the one who was singing to her about how you thought she was swell and other chiz. So why so shy now?" She asked, choosing not to hit her for lack of a better word, friend.

"Because! She looks at me in this weird way sometimes… it's like she wants to eat me alive or something! I'm scared!" Robbie whined, throwing himself on to his bed and squeezing a pillow over his face. Jade tentatively sat next to him, still trying not to laugh. Cat looking at anyone like that is something she could never take seriously.

"Look, Robbie, you said it yourself. Any guy would be lucky as cheese to have Cat. And lucky for you, you're that guy." She poked his rib. "What I'm trying to say is, just because you're a little nervous doesn't mean that you should shut out Cat. You know how sensitive she is. It'll make her feel like you don't like her anymore and she will move on to someone else. Then you'll never know what could have been."

Robbie sat up. "Wow, Jade. That was deep." He smiled. She punched his arm hard. "Yeah, tell anyone and ill burn Rex alive." He quickly nodded.

Jade smiled and remembered what she came here for before their sickeningly sweet moment. "Now that that's over, there is something I need you to help me with..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to cut it off here but what's the point of a good chapter if it can't have a good cliffhanger? Idk why I write chapters everyday, but this story is fun! :D hope you guys enjoyed it! I gave up going somewhere for it! Tell me what you think! Peace!**


	5. Whoa, Daddy

**What is it about the weekend that makes me so happy? Idk but I'm sure I'll find out when I start school tommarow. Sadly. Oh well. I'd rather start school then be on vacation forever like Phineas and Ferb. Although, that would be pretty cool right?**

* * *

"So you want me, to set up a video chat with Sinjin so he can tell you how break the spell on Tori?" Robbie asked, trying to clarify what the young playwright had just told him.

Jade nodded, not wanting to go though the trouble of having to explain herself again.

Robbie looked about doubtfully, and sighed. "Well... I haven't been able to contact him either. I've been trying to since we got here, but he hasn't returned my calls, texts, or anything."

Jade rolled her eyes. Great. Not even Robbie can reach him. She figured her best bet was to reverse the spell would be to just tell Tori stop acting like her using the watch. But as of late, Tori's been just as stubborn as her.

After what happened with her a few hours ago, Jade had been avoiding the Latina. She was still confused about hat feelings towards her, and the last thing she needed was for the new and improved Tori to make things more complicated.

She was beginning to believe she and Robbie had more in common than she thought.

"Did he give you any websites that would help you if he couldn't?" Robbie asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts. She sighed. "No, but that does sound like a really good idea." She grabbed Beck's Pearbook off his bed and logged in. She scoffed at the fact that he hadn't changed it after they broke up, knowing that being the overly nosy person that she was, she was going to get into it without his consent.

She googled 'How to break a hypnotic trance' and got an extensive amount of results. Most of them all say the same thing, (make loud noises, saying certain words, etc.) But she knew none of that would work on Tori.

After another few minutes of research, she gave up. She was just going to have to figure this out on her own.

"Thanks for the help, Shapiro." She said getting up. "And good luck with Cat." Not that he needed it.

Jade sighed, and went down the hall to her, Cat and Tori's. She opened the door, and blushed immediately. She'd walked in on Tori changing.

"You can come in you know. We're both girls." Tori taunted. Jade rolled her eyes and walked in, plopping down on her bed.

"Why are you wet?" she asked, watching Tori pull on a purple tank.

Tori shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess that's what happens when you take a shower!"

"No need to get snippy, Vega. I asked you a damn question." Jade retorted, grabbing her up by her shirt. Tori tried to release herself from Jade's grip but couldn't. Even if she was acting like Jade, she'd never have the amount of strength she had.

"Let go of me." Tori snarls, not liking the fact that Jade had her in her grip.

"Now that wouldn't be a very good idea, would it?" Jade smirked, unsettling Tori. And for a minute, Jade could see the old genuinely good Tori in her eyes. She knew she wasn't in too deep. She just needed a good scare.

Before she knew what was happening though, Tori had her pinned down to the bed. "Get off me, Vega!"

The copycat smirk made another appearance, and Tori laughed. "Not a chance in hell, West."

Jade tried to kick her way free but couldn't thanks to the fact that Tori was straddling her. She wiggled a bit more, then gave up all together. Heaving sigh, Jade pouted and blew a jet black strand of hair from her face.

Tori leaned in close, so close that Jade could feel her breathe on get cheeks. She smirked. "I win." She breathed her voice low and husky. Jade blushed despite herself, and her heart started beating faster then it had been a minute ago.

Their lips were inches apart, and of either girl moved the slightest of an inch forward they would be pressed together.

"Guys! Sikowitz wants us in the lobby in five!" Cat yelled, bursting through the door. Tori and Jade jumped apart quickly and saw that the redhead hadn't noticed they had been in that position moments ago.

Tori coughed. "Uh, yeah. We should get going." She got up and left with Cat, leaving Jade to think by herself. Her heart was still pounding out of her chest, and she couldn't think straight.

What ever this was, it definitely wasn't an experiment anymore.

* * *

**A/N: UUUGH SCHOOL TOMORROW. WHAT THE FUCK. Sorry, I felt like I had to express that. I wasted my summer watching Victorious and reading and writing fanfiction. Does that count as summer reading? Lol I hope so. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I gotta go pack my bag for prison- I mean, school. Peace out! :D**


	6. Things Are Just Getting Good

**Kon'nichiwa ogenkidesuka? ****If you didn't know, I just said, "Hi, how are you doing?" If the answer is better than me, you're correct! So the first day wasn't toooo bad. I mean lunch was awesome. But I don't have Creative Writing anymore. Boo. :c**

**Upside? Everyone loved my Victorious binders. ;{)**

* * *

Jade finally mustered up the strength and energy to get down to the lobby where everyone else was at. Dodging questions from a curious Cat, She made her way over to Beck, the last yet first person she was glad to stand next to. "Are you ok?" He asked her, seeing the blush on her face as she glanced at Tori.

"Yeah, just a little...hot?" She lies halfheartedly. She wasn't up for his 20 questions. He nods, not really sure she was telling the truth. But seeing how Jade was the hostile person that she is, he left the subject alone.

"Good morning, children! How are you on this fine morn?" Sikowitz bellowed.

"Tired." Tori quipped.

"Hot." Jade growled, glancing at Tori again.

"My brother ate another charm bracelet."

Everyone turned to Cat, and she tried to explain. "My mom called me and he somehow got in my room-"

"Okay! Let's get on topic! Now that you kids have completed your other assignments, here's an assignment from me." Sikowitz paused. No one asked any questions, so he continued.

"You children will be paired up with a partner to sing or perform with on Friday at the Wagashima Corp Con. I have picked your partners already so don't go running to anyone, Cat!" He directed towards the redhead, who had tried to silently move closer to Tori. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Robbie you'll be with Cat, Andre you'll be with Beck, Tori you'll be with Jade-"

"Whoa, whoa, I'm with who?" Tori cut him off.

"Oh please, Vega. You should be happy you're working with me. Its not like you'll do any of the work anyway." Jade smirked.

Tori narrowed her eyes at her and growled surprisingly deep for her small frame, "Since when do you do any other work besides making yourself look stupid?"

Jade snorted. "There's nothing like the original. Your insults don't have the bite mine do. So please, save yourself the trouble and stop trying."

"Who said I was trying? You're the insecure one."

"Keep it up and I'll knock your teeth out."

"I'd like to see you try, gank."

"Someone should stop them," Cat whispered to Beck and Andre.

"Why would we stop this?" Andre asked. Beck nodded. "Yeah I know right? This is the hottest thing ever!"

Cat rolled her eyes. "You guys! They're gonna kill each other! Polar opposites get along cause their different! Exact copies don't!" Andre and Beck stare at her blankly. "Ugh! Men!" She stomps off, stepping in between the bickering girls. "You guys have to stop, or you're gonna kill each other!"

Jade snorted. "That's the point! I want her dead!"

Tori scoffed. "That's not what you wanted earlier!"

Jade blushes and then lunges at Tori, a surprisingly strong Cat holding her back. "Ill get you!" She warned.

"Like ill ever be gotten." Tori rolled her eyes and walked out the lobby, everyone staring after her.

* * *

"You know you're gonna have to reverse the spell sooner or later." Robbie reminded Jade, as they laid out on his bed. Cat had fallen asleep before they could work on their song, and Jade didn't want the job of waking up a cranky Cat.

"I know. But I like her better this way." Jade responded, popping a gummy bear in her mouth.

Robbie smiled and shook his head. "You like her either way. I think you liked her since she first came to HA. This was just an eye opener for you."

Jade glared at him. "Uh, how about no?"

Robbie laughed. "Well, ok, if you say so. But I can tell that you have a huge crush on her."

"Since when did you become so observant, Shapiro?" Jade asked, realizing he probably knew because of Cat.

"Who has time not to be observant when you go to a school like ours?" He shrugged, sipping at his soda. "Besides, as much as I appreciate a sexy Tori, we will have to fix her before we get back."

Jade nodded. He was right. She knew that they could easily keep an eye on her here because of how they were so close. But once they got back to California, it would be a whole different story.

"I think we should see how far she can go." She decided, always being the one who loved pushing the envelope.

"That's a very wild stallion your trying to corral there, Dr. West." Robbie teased. "Are you sure you're up for the job?"

"Well, that depends, Mr. Shapiro. Are you willing to be my partner in crime?" Jade asked in a doctor like voice.

Robbie jumped up and did a medieval bow. "I'd be honored, m'lady."

Jade laughed. "God Shapiro, you're such a dork."

* * *

After saying their goodnights, Jade left the boys hotel room feeling a little but better about what she was doing. Maybe playing with Tori wasn't such a bad thing. Even though she was no longer under her control, Tori was still Jade's test subject. Just a little rouge.

As she entered their room, she plopped down on her bed and saw that Cat and Tori were fast asleep. "Aw," She whispered, and then got ready for bed.

Just before she got under the covers, she heard a ping from her laptop. It was an instant message from Sinjin on TheSlap.**  
**  
Jade slammed her laptop shut and jumped in bed. She didn't need his help. Especially now. Not when she was this far in. She could do this on her own. Forget Sinjin. This was her project and her project only. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**A/N: NEVER EVER SAY THAT. That is just jinxing what will happen, and make shit happen! Re-posted because of some weird issue… Anyway, update on the whole school thing, it SUCKS. My schedule is screwed up, and I have no creative writing what so ever. So I'm a little bit crabby. But eh, it helped me finish this. And look, its long! Haha! Well, I gotta go to my grandma's house! Tell me what you think! Peace! :D**


	7. Some Serious Chiz

**What's up people of the internet ill probably never meet and or see in my entire lifetime?! I've got another chapter in the works! Well not in the works, by the time you see this it'll be done. But it's not done right now. We have two different right nows. I'M FREAKING OUT I'M FREAKING OUT! Ha, just kidding! ;D  
**

The next morning was...strange. Jade woke up to slight pressure on her stomach, and opened her eyes to see that it was Cat. "Baby girl...you wanna tell me what you're doing, sitting on my stomach?" Jade asked, assessing her current situation.

"Oh, no reason. Your stomach is just really warm." Cat giggled. She always liked sharing a bed with Jade. Her body was abnormally warm, especially for a girl with such a dark and cold personality.

The rare times Jade reluctantly agreed to sleepover at Cat's, the redhead always made sure they shared a bed because her body heat made Cat feel safe. Even once being able to call Jade her "Dark Warm Kitty." Or DWK for short.

That was quickly put to a stop though, when Cat accidentally blurted the nickname out at their lunch table. Jade didn't like it, and let her feelings be very well known.

So now... She tries to sneak in some Jade heat whenever she can. One of those times being right now. "Well can you get off? You gained some weight and it's crushing my ribs!" Jade huffed, trying to pry the shorter girl off of her, only to make Cat throw her arms around her torso. "Cat baby, you're gonna have to let go. I need to get up and get dressed." Jade whined, feeling Cat's giggles rumble into her chest.

"I know. I just like hugging you." She smiled, and then got off of her. She threw a pillow at Jade, and giggled as Jade jumped up and ran after her with a pillow of her own.

"Oh you are so dead!" Jade shrieked, sliding across the wood floor, almost falling on her butt trying to catch up with the playful redhead.

She tripped over a stray blanket, and crashed into someone who fell from impact. When the flurry of feathers settled down, she realized who exactly she fell into. "Watch where you're going, Vega." She hissed, pushing herself off the girl.

Tori scoffed. "And since when does big bad West play pillow fights with little Cats?"

"Since prissy little Tori became a snot nosed brat!" Jade snapped, the deformed pillow in her hand creasing with the force of her balled up fist.

"Better back down, West. Don't you think it's a little too early to be this bitchy?" Tori sneered, her grin widening.

Jade lost it, and lunged at Tori, who fell from the force. "Hmm. This is an interesting position you've gotten us into, Jade." Tori smiled up at her making Jade remember the previous time they had been in this circumstance. To which she blushed and grew angry.

Pinning Tori to the floor, she sat on her abdomen and crossed her arms. "It's different this time." She smiled triumphantly.

Tori snorted. "Oh? And how is that?"

"Cause last time I didn't get to do this." Jade pulled Tori up by her pajama shirt and kissed her hard, earning a moan from the latina. The kiss was quick and satisfying, and gave the result Jade wanted to get: To catch Tori by surprise, and to throw her off her game. And it did just that, for the look in the youngest Vega's eyes were anything but cold and hard.

They danced with curiosity and excitement, awaiting Jade's next move. That's how she was going to tame this new Tori. She was going to shut her up with kisses, and treat her the way she feels like she needs Jade to treat her.

Jade wiped her mouth and climbed off of her, before picking up her now half empty pillow to resume her playtime with Cat, leaving a dazed Tori in her wake.

Later, back in the hotel room after a few hours later, Jade was strumming her guitar working on her and Tori's song when Cat ran past her and jumped over the bed, to hide on the other side. "Okay, you might wanna explain what you got yourself into, Kitty Cat?" She asked, as Cat rolled under the bed with a look of concentration cemented on her petite features. It was actually quite amusing.

No answer. Jade sighed and putting her guitar down, crawled under the bed to see her childhood friend's frantic and almost erratic state, her eyes wide; untrusting and cautious much like a frightened doe's. "What did you do?" Jade asked again, her expression uncharacteristically concerned, for Cat and Beck were probably the only people she could be concerned for- well maybe except Tori- the 'old' Tori that is.

"I kissed Robbie!" the redhead wailed, almost as if it were the worst thing on earth and it scared her the most.

"Okay... And this is a bad thing because.. ?" Jade was confused. She thought that Cat liked Robbie. Well, she knew it was the other way around. Still, she thought the feeling was mutual.

"I don't know." Cat shrugged. "He sang me another sweet song and so I just kissed him." She absentmindedly twirled a crimson strand of hair between her fingers, lost in deep thought. Well, as deep as deep can get for Cat Valentine.

Jade thought about what she had told Robbie. She told him he should take a chance, because he'd never know what could have been if he didn't. But this was Cat. She wouldn't listen to that mumbo jumbo. She wouldn't really understand the depth of what she was saying.

So, she quickly decided that talking to the girl wasn't the best answer. She was going to let Cat handle things on her own. Yes, this is Cat we are talking about, but the girl has her shining moments. Jade sighed. "Just.. explain to him that it was a spur of the moment thing. That you were caught up in the romance."

"Yeah, that's it, and then I should kiss him again?" Cat asked, her cheerfulness back to its original levels.

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, baby girl, that would make things worse and confuse the poor boy." Not that she really cares about Robbie, but being in love with someone like Cat was stress worthy enough.

"Kay kay." Cat giggled giving Jade an awkward hug before rolling out the other side of the bed. Jade rolled out from under her side and got back on the bed, soon resuming her songwriting efforts.

"Tori!" Cat squeaked, causing Jade to strum a wrong chord.

Great. She was back.

"Welcome home, idiot." Jade sneered, tuing her guitar. "Where have you been?" She cared, and yet, didn't care. She had contradictory feelings for Tori. That she was sure of.

"Not anywhere you need to know about." Tori grumbled, and then plopped down on her bed. Jade had half a mind to smack her, but controlled herself. It wasn't worth it. She was just going to let it go. For now.

"Is that song of yours done yet?" The latina asked, flipping through a manga magazine.

"You know, it's your song too. It wouldn't hurt if you helped a little." Jade said, rolling her eyes as she put her guitar down and stretched. Hearing satisfying pops from her bones, she crossed the room and grabbed a soda from the mini fridge.

"Grab me one?" Tori asked.

Jade snorted. "You're the big bad Vega. Get it your damn self."

Tori mumbled under her breath and grabbed one herself. When Jade turned around a devilish idea developed, and she threw the bottle at her head. Jade ducked in enough time for the beverage to whiz past her, hitting the wall and exploding all over it.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jade demanded. That could have been her head!

"You're my problem! You, and everyone else!" Tori shouted, flailing her arms. "You always treat me like I'm little miss goody two shoes Tori when I'm not! I've done things that I'm not proud of, believe me, and I've been a mean person before too! I have issues just like you!"

Jade's eyes fixated on Tori's heaving chest. She had been faking the whole time. The hypnosis hadn't worked. It was all in Jade's head. Tori was just going along with it. She became a pawn in her own game. Played by her own playing piece.

Tears brimmed in Tori's eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "I used to be like you. Believe it or not, at Sherwood I was the girl everyone was afraid of. The girl guys wished to date but never could because they were too scared. I. Was. You."

Disbelief and realization flooded through Jade like an icy flow of water. Tori was acting, but not because she had studied Jade enough to be like her, but because she had been her.

That confidence, the alluring smile, the flirtatious nature. It all made sense. Jade didn't create the new Tori. Tori was being her old self.

It scared Jade. It scared her that such a nice sunshine princess of goodness could have been as dark and twisted as she was. It scared her that all this time she thought Tori was just another prissy little goody goody with no secrets that could have one like this.

She would have never thought.

And here, standing before a girl she thought she knew, she felt uncharacteristically unsafe.

"Y-You were acting the whole time?" Jade stuttered, watching Cat, who was just as weary as she was. It was obvious she wasn't in on it.

Tori nodded. "Sinjin can't hypnotize anyone to save his life." She laughed dryly.

"So why- I kissed you!" Jade shouted, anger boiling in her.

Tori nodded sadly. "I know. I like you too."

Jade didn't like where this was going. "I can't. This isn't right. I'm out." She grabbed her leather jacket and ran out before Tori or Cat could call her name.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Do you guys like the little twist I added there? Hehe sorry this took me so long, I've been lazy and I've been busy. My sweet sixteen is on Saturday,and my birthday is on Friday! :D so yeah, this is my present to you guys. **


	8. It All Ends Here

Made in Japan! Whoo! Final chapter! :) sorry this took so long. And I know, "What? You're ending it here?" Well yes, BUT there might be a sequel if you request one! (please don't I have enough to work on) so enjoy, and thanks for reading Made In Japan! :)

* * *

Jade made her way into the lobby and out into the street. And into the internet cafe down the block. She was happy when she got her coffee, but cursed to herself when she walked out and ran into someone, realizing it was Beck.

"Okay you've got your 'I'm indescribably mad' face on. You wanna tell me what happened?" He asked, grinning a little.

"I'd rather not." Jade huffed. But she did need someone to talk to. She sighed. "Tori was faking."

"Faking...what exactly?" Beck asked her, puzzled.

"Oh right, I didn't tell you. I had Sinjin hypnotize Tori so that I could get her to do whatever I wanted." Jade explained halfheartedly.

Beck gave her an incredulous look.

"Oh don't give me that look! You dated me for three years, you know what I'm capable of." She snapped.

"Very true." He agreed. "So? What are you going to do about your problem?"

"Her faking the hypnosis, isn't the problem. She, she likes me." Jade said, shoving her hands in her leather jacket pockets.

"And you think that's a bad thing?" Beck asked her confused.

"Ye- No. I just, it was unexpected you know? Especially after all the crap I've done to her." Jade mused, pulling a cigarette from her pocket.

Beck took the cancer stick away from her. "I thought we were going to quit?" He asked, dangling the drug in her face.

"And I thought we weren't going to breakup so I guess we were both wrong." Jade quips, snatching it from him and quickly lighting it.

Beck shakes his head. Old habits die hard. "Back to the subject at hand. You should just tell her how you feel. At least then she'll know what she did was wrong and you'll know she meant no harm. Which I know she didn't, because come on, this is Tori we're talking about."

Jade sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, Beck was right. Tori wouldn't just go and out right do something wrong with a bad intention.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But we've been so wrapped up in this drama that we haven't even started our song." Jade remembered, thinking about how Sikowitz would chop their heads off if he found out they didn't finish the song.

Andre stepped out behind Beck. He smiled. "Don't worry, I got that covered. You go talk to her."

Jade nodded. "Thanks. I guess." She never was one to be grateful. She waved them goodbye and then headed back up to the room.

When she got there, Cat was nowhere to be found, but Tori was where Jade had left her, with her head in her hands.

"Tori?" Jade asked.

Tori looked up and smiled wryly. "Hi." her voice was hoarse, like she had been crying.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you." Jade said, awkwardly sitting down next to her.

"About?" Tori prompted.

"Ah, I think that what you did was wrong, and that you shouldn't do things like that to people." Jade mentally smacked herself. She didn't want to sound like her mom.

Tori chuckled. "You sound like my mom."

Jade couldn't help but grin herself. She knew she did.

"Listen, I'm no good at these mushy gushy touchy feely moments so can we just skip over this because it's making me absolutely sick." Jade said.

Tori laughed. "Yes."

"Yes?" Jade wasn't sure.

"Yes. Now kiss me before I change my mind."

Jade grin grew bigger. "With pleaser."

* * *

"Good evening, Tokyo! I am Sikowitz, a performing arts teacher at Hollywood Arts in America, and tonight my students and I are going to put on a show for you!" Sikowitz introduced.

It was their last night in Japan, and the night of the concert. Tori and Jade were lucky enough that Andre had already pre-written a song for them, which they learned two hours prior to the event.

They were back stage now, watching Andre and Beck reenacting a sketch from a Japanese comedy show they had seen on TV two nights before.

Tori was gripping onto the curtain with so much force Jade thought she was going to rip off. Needless to say, the girl was extremely nervous. "Hey...Vega, are you ok?" Jade asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No! What if they don't like the song?! What if they don't like me?!" Tori was shaking now and she could almost hear her own teeth chatter.

Jade rubbed her back. "Tori, it'll be fine. Robbie and Cat are up next and they'll warm up the crowd for us. You'll see."

They did do a great job. Even better than Jade thought. They sung a Japanese translation of I Think You're Swell, and got a standing ovation.

Sikowitz clapped and got ready to announce them. "And now, our final act, Tori Vega and Jade West singing Made In Japan!"

Jade strutted out on stage in her black tutu and dragged a queasy Tori out in her rainbow one. Jade gave Andre a thumbs up and the music started.

Tori took a deep breath and began to sing.

**Every avenue in Tokyo is saying that I'm gonna make it.**

****Jade smiled at her and joined in.

** It's offering the two of us a chance. And knows, oh, we're gonna take it.**

**All they need to do is lead us to the floor**

**It'll detonate us**

**We'll show 'em what the beat is for into the chord**

**Girl they'll celebrate us**

**Made in Japan! We're made in Japan!**

**Made in Japan! We're made in Japan!**

****Tori could hear the crowd cheering them on. She never thought she would have so much fun in her life. She motioned to Jade to sing the bridge with her.

**Woke up in another world**

**Now we're on as sama girls**

**Getting our kimono on**

**Singing karaoke songs**

**Eating sushi, drinking tea**

**In the shade of maple trees**

**Lotus flowers everywhere**

**Breathing in exotic air**

**The manga artists take a bow**

**Animes with total wow**

**My imagination sparks**

**When I'm in Yoyogi Park**

**Could it be this distant land**

**Scrambled crossing upper plans?**

**Loving cosplay, gotta say**

**Sayonara U.S.A.!**

Cannons from each side of the stage blasted confetti in the air as they sung the chorus for the last time.

When the music stopped, they bowed, and then hugged each other, waving to the audience before running backstage. "Wow! That was amazing!" Robbie pipped.

"Yeah! You guys rocked it!" Cat squeaked, hugging them both.

"Well, we couldnt have done it without Andre!" Tori smiled thankfully at her best friend.

Andre rubbed his neck. "Heh. It was no problem."

Jade mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to Beck, who smiled warmly and raised his cup of punch to her. She smiled back, and for the first time in a while, she felt like she could feel like herself around her friends. It was a good feeling.

* * *

Finally back in L.A. 24 hours later, everyone had gotten out of Andre's truck saying their goodbyes. Jade and Tori, who were the last to be dropped off, got out in front of her house. "So everything goes back to normal, huh?" Tori asked a little hurt.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"You're gonna hypnotize me to forget what happened these past couple of days, aren't you?" Tori accused her.

"No- Why would I do that?!" Jade asked appalled.

"Because you're evil." Tori told her simply.

"That hurts, Vega." Jade said.

"The truth hurts." Tori muttered.

"Why must you always make everything a big deal?" Jade yelled at her. This argument was getting them nowhere.

Tori began walking into her house. Jade followed her.

"Tori! Wait!" she called after her. Tori stopped and spun on her heel.

"What?" She yelled, but before she could say anything else, Jade's lips were on hers. it was a long passionate kiss, like she was trying to prove something to her, to prove that she loved her. When they broke apart, Jade saw the dazed look on Tori's face and smirked.

"That's what."

Tori shook her head to clear her mind. "Uh, um, you wanna come inside and talk?" she asked.

Jade laughed, knowing there wouldn't be much talking going on. Not that she minded. "Sure."

Tori gave her a peck on the cheek and led Jade up the pathway that led into the house. But before they stepped a foot inside, Jade pulled the watch from her pocket and threw it into the bushes. Its not like she needed it anymore. She got what she wanted, and so much more.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-do! i mean, Ta-Da! That was the final chapter! :D Was it too short? Im sorry, i had to rush. but i hope it was ok for an ending. im not really good at endings. Welp, i gotta go do something. Thans for liking this story. Peace! :D**


End file.
